Between A Rock And A Hard Place
by LycoX
Summary: Oliver finds himself dealing with another horrifying situation where he's forced to choose who lives and who dies.


**Between A Rock**

 **And A Hard Place**

 **Disclaimer: This little request came direct from Maquisleader on Twitter and this WILL NOT be for FeFe/Olcity fans. So any bitchy comments will be ignored as it WILL BE POINTLESS to do so. Now, on with the show! Takes place in season 4 right after Oliver and Felicity get shot at in the Limo.**

* * *

Oliver Queen was a very frantic and scared man at that point. And those were two feelings he hated feeling like nothing else as in his arms was the woman he had proposed too not even 25 minutes ago was in his arms. Bleeding out from a gunshot wound after the two of them had come under fire while in their Limo after the Christmas Party. The fact he hadn't been hit was a miracle but part of him wished he had been so that she wouldn't hurt at all. And he knew damned well that Damien Darhk had to be behind this as it couldn't be anyone else. Unless Kovar still had a few loyalists who were finally making a move. "Ooh, it looks like you've had a pretty bad car wreck there, Mr. Queen." Declared the unmistakable voice that belonged to Damien Darhk himself.

And of course he'd be entirely too happy sounding about the whole thing. "Damien." Growled Oliver as he stared at the short Blonded haired man with anger in his eyes.

His eyes widened however when two of Darhk's Ghosts showed up with Laurel firmly in their grasps courtesy of a thick chain. Laurel herself could hardly believe the destruction she was seeing, along with the fact that Oliver was holding Felicity in his arms and she could only pray the other girl was alright. "Let me go!"

"And why would I do that? It'd ruin the fun I want to have with you three." Darhk replied with a smile that promised nothing good for them.

"Let her go or I swear I'll break every bone in your body!"

"Oh ho! Man after my own heart with talk like that!" Praised the HIVE leader with a chuckle as Oliver growled at him while he hoped that someone, anyone, had called an ambulance already.

And as if Damien knew what he was thinking, the man would reveal a little tidbit. "And if you're hoping someone's calling for help for dear Miss Smoak, I'm afraid you're out of luck, Mr. Queen. As a little jamming, and I don't mean the musical playing kind, was made use of to prevent phone calls in a 12 block radius." Informed the man smugly.

Oliver growled in annoyance while wishing he had something he could use to hurt the bastard from a distance. Even if it wouldn't make its mark but at least he'd be able to do something. "Now, let's get down to why we're all here. Of course its a pity Ms. Smoak isn't awake for the fun but we can't always get what we want in life."

"Go to Hell!" Screamed Laurel as she struggled in vain to get free of the chains she was wrapped in.

"Eh, I think I'd rather go to Heaven. I hear its quite nicer and less hotter there." Laurel sneered at him but he just chuckled as he brought out a wicked looking knife and proceeded to make a show of inspecting it.

"Heh, did you know I used this knife back in 85, 1985 that is, on a particularly stubborn General? Well, actually, on his wife and my did she scream! I can practically still hear those screams to this day."

"You're a sick bastard!" Yelled Laurel in disgust and Oliver had to agree whole heartedly.

But Darhk disagreed. "Oh no, far from it, Ms. Lance. As I feel I'm in perfect health." He told her as he stepped up to her and put the wicked looking knife against her cheek.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!"

"Now now, there's no need to use your outside voice, Mr. Queen. As I do intend on leaving her side very soon but that also depends on you as to how that happens."

Narrowing his eyes in suspicion as a sinking feeling rose up in his gut, the would be Mayor of Star City asked the long lived man what he meant by that. "Why its a wonderful thing you asked, Mr. Queen! As I'm gonna give you a choice to make. Kind of like how that Wilson fellow tried awhile back." Darhk told him as Oliver's eyes widened in horror, something Laurel was doing as well as she knew EXACTLY what the demented man was talking about.

"NO! I'm not playing this sick game!" Seethed the archer angrily.

"Oh? Then I guess I'll simply just cut Ms. Lance here's pretty little throat and be on my way. I'm sure that'll make things between you and Daddy Lance real pleasant." Was the response.

One that was filled with deadly intent as Oliver continued to hold Felicity's bleeding self. Her life slipping away the longer she continued to go without help of some kind. Darhk chuckled as he knew he had the would be mayor right where he wanted him! "Now, here's where the fun of decision making gets going! You can either continue to hold your little girlfriend's body and I get to cut the lovely Ms. Lance's throat. OR! You try your luck and rush me in order to get my sharp and pointy friend away from Ms. Lance's throat. Oh, and by the way? You have ten seconds so you will want to make your decision quickly, Mr. Queen." Declared Darhk with a menacing smile as he brought the knife to Laurel's throat.

"DON'T DO IT, OLLIE!"

"Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock."

Oliver growled as he stared at Laurel, the woman who knew him almost better then anyone else in his life. Someone his heart still felt something for despite his being with Felicity now. And then looked at Felicity's prone form as she bled out on him. Whom he wanted to marry and have a life with for however long that life was willing to give them. This was the kind of situation he had hoped like Hell he would never be in again and yet… Here he was and he hated it like nothing else. "Oh! Look at that, time's up!" Announced Damien cheerfully and before he knew it, Oliver was rushing at the man in order to try and save Laurel.

Even if it was ultimately futile. "N-ACK!" Cried out the archer in pain as he found the knife that had been against Laurel's throat in his shoulder.

Causing him to spin around and to the ground with a pained groan. "Boys, let's give Ms. Smoak a few more bullets as I think she could use a few more for good measure."

Loud gunfire erupted in the night filled air as Oliver and Laurel watched in horror as Darhk's Ghosts shot up Felicity's body. The man himself was smiling as he watched the whole thing happen and once the gunfire stopped, he clapped his hands together with a chuckle. "Well now! I think I've certainly done my part to help bring in some Holiday cheer! Anywho, Merry Christmas to the two of you!"

And with a jaunty whistle, Damien and his Ghosts made their leave and even shut off the jamming device as a tearful Laurel watched as someone she cared for raced to Felicity's body and got on his knees as he gently picked her up and pleaded with her to wake up. Not caring about more of her blood getting all over him. "Felicity! Wake up! PLEASE! FELICITY! WAKE UP!" Shouted the heart broken man pleadingly.

But it was to no avail as the woman he loved was no longer alive. " **FELICITY!** "

* * *

 **Author's Notes: And there you have it folks. Maquis, I do hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
